You Don't Care! I Do Care!
by Maria65
Summary: Shulk and the group have returned from getting Fiora, and have gone different ways. What happens when a certain ether controller and silver haired seer get into a bad argument? Can they patch things up, or will anger get between them? Rated T for anger; Keyara belongs to me. Slight romance theme's.


The group had stopped at Alcamoth for a little rest, hoping to regain some strength. They had just gotten Fiora with them, and Galahad Fortress was almost completely destroyed...with some thanks to them and Keyara. They had been happy to get there; Melia had gotten a few medic's to take a look at Fiora, then had left to meet with Zaira; Willow was only Bionis knows where; and Keyara...they had only one regret returning to Alcamoth. Keyara was NOT happy! After returning, she went with Melia to get some Medic's, and when they last saw her, she was stomping through the Imperial palace looking for one person...and that one person...was Alvis.

"I hope she's not too angry." Sharla stated, worry on her face.

"Keyara should know better, and besides, Alvis is her best friend! What could possibly go wrong?" Shulk explained, smiling nervously.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" a males voice shouted, and they all jumped, before turning toward the teleporter to the Prison and saw Keyara and Alvis walking, both looking extremely upset.

"What happened between those two?" Dunban questioned, hand on hip.

"I don't know, nor do I wanna know." Reyn commented, sighing.

"You know damn well what it means!" Keyara retorted to Alvis, angry obvious within her purple iris's.

"No I don't, and if you would explain it, I can explain my reasoning!" Alvis shouted back, anger obvious even in his silver-blue.

Shulk was a little shocked to see Alvis and Keyara like this, for as far as he knew, the two never fought. But things must've changed, especially for them to be like this. The separation at Sword Valley must've been harder on Keyara than he thought...and he was worried about one thing...he hoped to Bionis that Keyara wouldn't spill her near-death-disaster. The last thing he wanted was Alvis coming after him with his sword ready, nor the High Entia he's heard of called Galven, to try and kill him.

"As I said, you don't care!" Keyara shouted, and Alvis stopped dead in his tracks, and the others paled.

The look on Alvis' face...they never want to see it. First his face was shock, and Keyara stopped to look at him, but it slowly turned to one of pure rage, and he grabbed Keyara by her shoulders, and pushed her...no, slammed her, against one of the walls. He didn't noticed Keyaras' look of pain, and the others gasped. They had seen it, and they also saw the fear in her eyes as she looked at Alvis, her realizing just how pissed he was.

"What did you say?" Alvis asked, his voice strained in anger.

"I-I said...I said that...you d-don't c-care." Keyara stated shaky, she had never seen him this mad, and it was starting to scare her.

Alvis didn't notice as he narrowed his eyes at her, clearly more upset that she thought he didn't care. His hands tightened on her shoulders, and she winced, but it went unnoticed by Alvis.

"How could you think that...that I don't care?!" Alvis shouted, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Alvis, calm down!" Shulk shouted, running toward them.

"Shulk!" Reyn shouted, following with the others.

Alvis glared at them, and they froze, going still. His expression said it all, he didn't want to be interrupted at the moment. Melia came in with Willow, the two chatting, but soon noticed the others, and their worried looks. They looked at what Shulk, and the others were looking at, before shock crossed their faces, Melias' mixed with horror. Alvis growled at the others, and they slowly backed up a bit, but Shulk stayed put, and glared back at Alvis.

"Alvis, now is not the time to be upset. Let her explain, and then talk things out...please." Shulk stated, desperate to see Alvis stop hurting Keyara.

"Shulk...let me handle this." Alvis growled out, glaring at Shulk a bit more threatening.

Shulk stayed put, but Alvis just growled, before he looked back at Keyara, his glare still in place, and Keyara trembled a little. She was getting more worried, and scared by the second...and the pain in her shoulders and back weren't helping.

"What makes you think I don't care?" Alvis questioned, anger obvious, but no longer strained.

"What's going on?" Melia whispered to Sharla, wondering what happened.

"I'm not to sure...but I think Keyara said something that made Alvis snap. None of us have ever seen him like this before." Sharla whispered back

"Nor have I, and it worries me. I hope nothing bad happens." Melia stated, and Willow nodded.

"If something does happen, we can always interfere." Willow explained, and they nodded.

"Answer me Keyara!" Alvis shouted, shaking her shoulders a little.

"The reason I...I think you don't care...is because i-if you d-did care...then you wouldn't have allowed us to have been separated!" Keyara shouted, rushing the last bit a little.

"Keyara, that can't be the reason! Stop acting like a child!" Alvis shouted, pushing her against the wall harder.

Keyara winced more, and a whimper of pain left her lips...and Alvis' eyes widened when he heard. He gasped and slowly let go, hands shaking as he realized what he did...and looked at Keyara concerned. He saw the red marks forming at the sides of her neck due to the pressure from her shoulders and back. He clasped a hand over his mouth, horror in his silver-blue eyes at seeing her in pain...he swore he would never cause her pain, he swore to protect her from pain!

"I'm not acting like a child...Alvis. I'm just stating a fact..." Keyara breathed out, shaking a little.

"You promised...you promised that...after our reunion, you wouldn't allow us to be torn apart again. You promised that we would stay together, side-by-side...you promised. Then...at Sword Valley...you broke that promise. Am I really acting like a child when it comes to a promise?!" Keyara shouted, tears in her purple eyes.

Melia had to resist the urge to comfort Keyara, she knew that now was not the time to be getting between the two. Alvis needed to explain things to Keyara, and Keyara needed to explain things to Alvis.

"K-Keyara..." Alvis trailed off, before sighing.

Keyara looked away, angry, but gasped when she felt herself pulled into a hug by Alvis, his arms wrapped tight around her waist as he held her close. He leaned his forehead against hers, and looked at her sadly.

"I-I'm sorry...I never meant to hurt you. It's just...I..." Alvis sighed again, his arms loosened a little.

"I...don't see what you don't care. Everything I've done...almost everything has been for you, so please...never for a moment think that I don't care. I do care Keyara, I very much do...but there are certain place's we're needed, and while they may separate us, we're still in the others heart." Alvis stated, and Keyara sighed, her purple eyes showing she understood.

"I just don't want to be separated Alvis, not after our 8 years of separation...those years were a living nightmare for me." Keyara stated, hands on Alvis' chest, one over his heart.

"I know, and it pained me as well...but the others needed you more than I." Alvis said, and hugged her closer, his head now on her shoulder.

Keyara sighed, and wrapped her arms around him, one behind his head, and the other behind his neck, hugging him close as well, their ether-waves hitting the other, apology's spoken, through their ether-waves, to the other.

"Turned out much better than I though." Shulk whispered to them as he backed toward them.

"Agreed, but it's a good thing." Willow replied, relief flashing in her eyes for a brief second.

"Well, I'm just glad they've made-up. Come on, let's leave them be." Sharla stated, and the group nodding, leaving to give the two some space.

While they may have difference's that cause strife, they always make-up in the end and figure things out. The separation was horrible, but they overcame it, and the recent one was no different, and as long as they always thought of the other, they knew they would overcome anything.


End file.
